


Love Like You

by Kiishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Love Like You, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/pseuds/Kiishere
Summary: I do not own the song it is owned entirely by Rebecca Sugar.





	Love Like You

> **"If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything."**

 

 "You're so amazing Saeran!" Yoosung exclaims.

 "I'm really not." I stood up.

 "But you are!" He stood up and grabbed his arm and turned me around. "You mean the world to me." The look on his face was dead serious.

 "If only I was as great as you speak of me" I gave him a sad smile.

> **"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back. I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you."**

 I put down my phone for 10 minutes and come back to so many texts from Yoosung. I smile as I read through them.

_Yoosung: Guess What!_

_Yoosung: Okay you've taken to long so I guess I have to tell you._

_Yoosung: You're my best friend!_

_Yoosung: I guess your not on :(_

_Yoosung: I miss you!_

_Yoosung: Come back!!!_

 I laughed at how excited he was to see talk to me.

_Saeran: hi_

_Yoosung: I missed you so much! I thought you'd never come back!_

 He texted back instantly. My heart started to beat faster. So this is what love feels like?

> **"Love like you...."**

I smiled as he pulled me by the arm through the park. "This way!" He yelled. "You're so fun to hang out with."

> **"I always thought I might be bad...."**

"Go away." I growled.

 "Saeran....I'm here for you." He cried.

 "No your not you're just pitying me." 

 "I'm not!" He yelled.

> **"Now I'm sure that it's true"**

"Please I'm horrible go away." I sob.

 "That's not true!" Yoosung cries.

> **"Because your so good, and I'm nothing like you."**

 "You have the whole world in your hands. You can do whatever you want! Don't waste that to be with me Yoosung." I yelled putting my head in my hands.

 "Because you are my world." He smiles.

 "No! I'll never do anything that amounts to anything! You can do so much..."

> **"Look at you go, I just adore you.  I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special."**

 "I can't help but love you Saeran!"  He sobs loudly, moving forward.

 "Well you need to figure out how to stop real quick. Because I don't love you back!"

 "I-I can't Saeran! I just can't!" He screamed and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

 I sat there numb. I loved him...but my love would hurt him. He was pure. I was toxic. Toxic would infect the pure. He didn't deserve that.

> **"If I could begin to do something that does right by you."**

 I ran to his house, barefoot. I had to sneak out, but I did it for him. I had to be with him. 

 I started to bang on his door. Desperate couldn't even start to describe how I felt. He opened the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "W-what do you want?"

 I was panting from running so much. "I...I...w-was...to harsh-" He stopped me by putting a finger to my mouth.

 "Just....stop. You're a sweaty panting mess, come in." He sighed.

 I walked in, "Yoosung I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." I said following him.

 "Saeran, you know how I feel now. If I can't be with you it would be torture."

 "I ran here for you, barefoot, last second, and all because I-" I stopped myself.

 He walked closer, "Because you what?"

> **"When I see the way you look"**

"Because I do love you!" I blurted out.

 His eyes widen in shock. He didn't say anything.

> **"Shaken by how long it took. I would do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you."**

 He stepped closer end closer. My body grew stiff. He walked until our faces almost touched. Our lips were barely centimeters apart.

 "Yoos-!"

> **"Love me like you"**

 And our lips touched.


End file.
